Yuri
Introduction Yuri is very mysterious and does not like for anyone to talk or ask about his past. He is also somewhat of an idealist, always looking for a way to tell people that "there are better times ahead", but at the same time he is always telling people off about their ideals and their beliefs. Yuri is a skilled fighter and is not afraid of a challenge only after analyzing the situation and know that it is safe. Appearence Yuri is quite big for a normal human and is quite muscular. Yuri wears a pirate captains jacket over his shoulders with a bow and arrows on his back. Connected to his belt is a Shashka. Yuri's face has 2 large scars across his face. Under his jacket, Yuri wears an old red traditional Russian cossack army unifrom. Under his clothes and all over his body are multiple scars and cuts from his training as a teenager. Personality Yuri has a complex personality, at one point he could be laughing,joking around,and having fun. While other times he could put you in your place or tell you off. Most of the time, Yuri is telling people or his crew about his ideals and or questioning other peoples ideals. When being threaten or challenged, Yuri becomes instantly serious and isnt afraid to draw his sword in front of the law such as marines or rival/famous pirates. Yuri is very serious about taking the credit or being recognised for the things and or actions he commits. Yuri is also very analytical and always thinks things through, always thinking before he does things. Relationships Crew As much as his crew means to him, Yuri is not afraid to sacrafice one or two of them for the "greater good". Although he sees them as his friends, to him they are soldiers and soldiers in his eyes can always be replaced. Marines Yuri sees the marines as nothing but a nuisance, but also accepts the fact the he must earn their respect to acheive that which he longs for. A shichibukai title. Abilites and Powers Yuri is a very capable and proficient fighter. Through his training as a teenager, Yuri has trained himself to endure and produce strength and speed comparable to that of super-humans. Being a new generation supernova also proves his strength. Swordsmanship Yuri has been seen to use a Shashka, while being very proficient with is too. In the battle of his island of Dnipro, Yuri lead the charge killing multiple royal guards in one slash and using swift acrobatic attacks using his sword. Archery With his trusty bow and hand made arrows, Yuri is very proficient in using it. During the battle of Dnipro, before charging the main castle, Yuri was able to pick off dozens of soldiers while on horseback. At one point, yuri shot an arrow right through the main gates, showing his power with a bow. Devil fruit Yuri ate the Genshi Genshi no mi and is VERY proficient in using it. After finding out he ate this devil fruit, Yuri went into exile to train and hone his powers on to return with his devil fruit powers prefected. His abilites were on full display when he was surrounded in the catle square by hundreds of guards and ending up disintegrating them with the point of his hands. Haki There was no indication of him using haki before his training. But after his training, Yuri was able to use 2 of the 3 haki abilities. Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku haki, and he was seen very proficient in using both of them in the battle of Dnipro. Even going as far as being able to infuse his arrows with haki, powering their piercing damage in the process, and launching them through the castle gates of Dnipro. Hand-to-Hand Combat Yuri(due to his training) is an excellent fighter and uses acrobatic movements to throw off his opponent(s) for a speed advantage. But when faced with an opponent where power is the key to victory, Yuri displays incredible strength by crushing limbs in his hands or punching through walls. Resshūken Yuri has also mastered the martial art of Resshūken, which is an elegant fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. This style is considered to be the strongest, most-elegant, school of martial arts in existence and relies on fast footwork in order to focus on fending off enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counterattack with powerful kicks. Analytical Powers Yuri is a tactical genius and is a prodigy when it comes to figuring out his opponents weakness or leading an army to victory, even though being out numbered. History Past Not much is known about Yuri's childhood. The only thing that is known about his past is that he was abandoned as a child and ended up growing up on the streets. As he became older and more understanding, Yuri found out of his peoples suffering and made a promise that he would liberate his people from the tyranny they live under. While walking around in the market Yuri finds a fruit on one of the stores selling fruits. It was an odd looking fruit and the second he saw it, yuri knew it was a devil fruit. Knowing that this was the fastest way to gain power, yuri lunged at the fruit and ate it whole, much to the anger of the storee owner. After Yuri ran away he found his new powers from the devil fruit and quickly ran off to challenge and defeat the king. While arriving at the castle gates, yuri was met with 2 royal guards. After constantly telling them to move out of his way and to open the gates, yuri challenged both of them to a fight. After a long and hard fought battle, the young yuri was defeated. While lying on the ground, one of the guards came up to him and put 3 cuts across his face with a knife, telling him that he is engraving his victory in yuris face and that he should remember this defeat for the rest of his life. After the fight yuri ran off into the forest never to be seen or heard from again. Liberation After 10 years, yuri came back a strong and powerful man with a distinguished look in his eye. While coming back into the main city, the two guards that beat him and put the scars on his face 10 years ago noticed yuri in the crowd and confronted him. After a couple of insults from the guards yuri challenged them to a fight. One of the guards attacked him head on but was disintegrated instantly but a wave of Yuris arm. With a confused demenoir the other guard that gave yuri his scars was ready to fight but was brought down quickly by the fast yuri. While on the ground the guard pleaded for his life but yuri smashes his skull by stomping on his head. After the fight Yuri looked at the scared and suprised people who had come from all over to watch, and started to yell inspiring words at them and giving a speech to rise up and take up arms to overthrow the corrupt king. As the people started to cheer, Yuri unsheathed his sword and pointed at the castle where the king lived and ordered the mob to take up arms and attack. As the news spread, of the attack on the castle, more and more people began to also take up arms and bring down the king. The battle started to rage on at the castle walls where bullets and arrows were being shot from both sides. At one point yuri rode on a horse at the castle gates, jumped off his horse,and broke the gates down with a double legged kick. Once in the castle square, yuri started to kill off guards left and right wit his shashka and used his DF powers to make people disintegrate. As the battle progressed in into the castle, yuri climbed up the main castle tower and into the kings room. As the kings started to cry and beg for his life, the bloody and angry yuri cut off the kings head and put it on the tip of his sword showing it to everyone fighting and yelling "ITS OVER". People rejoiced and yuri was deemed a hero to everyone. But even he knew that word would get out about this attack and told people that he could not stay here. As yuri packed up and began to sail off, a group of former guards and fighters asked him if they could join him. As they pleaded, yuri finally agreed and established the Cossack Pirates. As yuri and his new crew sailed off, they were met by a marine battleship. As the battle ship neared, yuri ordered his new crew to begin fire and attack the marines. After a hard fought battle, the marines gave up. Yuri asked who was the highest ranking officer on the ship. As the officer was uncovered, yuri told him to tell his superiors what had happened here on his island and that he has "arrived". Beginning of Piracy WORK IN PROGRESS......................... Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen